Conversation
by Blazing Sceptile
Summary: During the time when Darkrai supposedly "dies", he is visited by a certain dead legendary. DarkraixCresselia, Slight RayquazaxLatias and MewtwoxDeoxys.


_This is going to be my last fic for now, since school is starting and I won't have much time to write. This is based slightly on the D-Gray Man episode "Bloody Krory" (its not a crossover) and it's written in Darkrai's POV. Takes place during the "Rise of Darkrai" movie.

* * *

_"STOP IT! THIS IS EVERYONE'S GARDEN!"

Ignoring the pain in my side, I charged towards where Dialga and Palkia were charging up their Roar of Time and Spatial Rend respectively. I knew that if those attacks collided, it would be the end of everyone here. As such, I charged into the middle of the two attacks and using all of my remaining energy, I unleashed my Dark Void attack, enveloping both of them and their attacks in it. I had earlier spotted the two humans making their way to the top of the Space-Time Tower. I could feel my energy draining and I hoped that the seconds I bought them would be enough for them to play the Oración and put an end to all of this. Even though I was a Legendary, I didn't have an endless supply of energy and my Dark Void eventually stopped when I ran out of power. Apparently, the effort of keeping the Dark Void intact for so long, coupled with those Hyper Beams I received earlier, was too much for my body to take as I could feel it slowly fading away. "I'm so going to kill Dialga and Palkia for this." I thought as my body completely faded away.

* * *

"Darkrai, what are you doing here?"

I groaned slightly, before opening my eyes. All I could see around me was pure white. I thought I was in a snow-covered area or something similar until I noticed that I was floating on air.

"Where am I?"

"You don't know where this place is? Seriously, what an inobservant Legendary you are."

"This voice… could it be? But he died a few years ago…" Turning my head towards the source of the voice, I spotted a blurry figure. Red eyes, blue wings, blue and white skin…

"Latios?"

The figure smiled slightly. "I'm glad you remember me, Darkrai."

As if I could ever forget him. "Wait, if you're here, does this mean I'm dead?"

"No. It's strange. Who whould have thought that you, of all Legendaries, would fight to protect something else other than himself?"

"Huh?" I was surprised. In all the fighting, I had never realized that I was actually trying to protect everyone else. All I had thought of at that time was to stop Dialga and Palkia from fighting.

"I guess people change over a few years." Latios continued. "You never cared for anyone before, yet this time you fought to protect those humans and nearly lost your life…"

I was silent, but before I could speak again, Latios said something that made my left hand twitch slightly.

"You want to be with her, don't you? She was the first Legendary to ever befriend you."

_It was another the end of another Meeting. As always, the Legendaries were having a food fight as per tradition. I didn't want to get caught in the crossfire, so I retreated to a tree a slight distance from the fight and simply hovered there, watching the fight. I smiled slightly as Groudon dumped an entire table of various foodstuffs onto Kyogre, who returned the favour by pouring a whole barrel of juice onto his armor plates. Dexoys was busy throwing items at Mew, and as such the only warning that she got from the ten pies floating towards her was when they slammed into the back of her head. I mentally said a prayer for Mewtwo's sake as I knew Deoxys would be hunting him down for doing that._

_"Well well, I didn't expect someone else to be out here."_

_Turning my head towards my side, I spotted a metallic swan beside me. I didn't know how she managed to get beside me without me noticing her presence at all._

_"Not everyone likes getting dirty, you know."_

_"I see. I'm Cresselia, by the way."_

_"Darkrai." I responded. "Looks like Mewtwo's got a bull's eye on his chest." I commented, watching Deoxys hurl all sorts of items at him and him alone while advancing towards him._

_"Seems that way. One thing I found out about Deoxys: When she gets angry, run like hell."_

_"Agreed." I said as Deoxys grabbed him by the neck and dunked him into the punch bowl._

"By the way, how are the other Legendaries doing?"

"Fine. Latias still misses you, but she's now dating Rayquaza."

"And Lugia?"

"Don't worry, your girlfriend's doing fine."

I could have sworn I saw Latios' eyebrow twitch when I finished that sentence. "She's not my girlfriend."

"Whatever. That's the same thing you said when Arceus forced you two to stay together in the same cave during one of those Meetings."

"Yeah, yeah. What I remember most was Mewtwo and Deoxys' reactions. I still can't believe they got together." I chuckled slightly at that memory.

_"WHAT!?"_

_Arceus remained calm despite that outburst. "You. Two. Have. To. Stay. Together."_

_Mewtwo and Deoxys looked at each other before simultaneously saying,_

_"THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL THAT I'LL STAY IN THE SAME CAVE AS YOU!"_

_Arceus' eyebrow rose slightly. "Number 1. I give the orders around here, so you two have to listen to me. Number 2. This isn't Hell. Number 3. I don't know, nor want to know, why you two won't stay in the same cave. After all, Groudon and Kyogre were fine with it. Bottom line is, you two are staying together."_

_Everyone was staring at the commotion that was going on when Arceus was announcing the sleeping arrangements for that Meeting. I had to sleep with Cresselia, as I would give nightmares to anyone sleeping with me and Cresselia's Lunar Feather was the only thing that negated that effect. As I glanced around, I spotted Mew writing a will as he had to sleep with Celebi. I sighed. Personally, I didn't mind sleeping with Cresselia, not like two other Legendaries who couldn't stand to be within fifty meters of each other ever since a certain food fight. Squeeze those two into a five-meter wide cave, and you have a recipe for chaos._

_"FOR THE LAST TIME MEWTWO, I'M SLEEPING INSIDE WHILE YOU SLEEP OUTSIDE!"_

_"FINE WITH ME! I DON'T WANT TO SLEEP IN THE SAME CAVE AS YOU ANYWAY!"_

_I turned to Cresselia. "Hey, can you ask Palkia to do something for me?"_

_"I've a bad feeling about this, but what is it?"_

* * *

_-THE NEXT MORNING-_

_It was a quiet day. All the Legendaries except a certain clone and a mutant bacteria were watching a cave with anticipation._

_"I'm betting five bucks that Deoxys will scream first, throw him out and then scream again." I said to Giratina._

_"I'd say she'll throw him out first before screaming." Came his reply._

_"Shh! They're waking up now!" Raikou's voice hissed, before the thunder tiger turned to watch the cave again._

_What happened next was spectacular, in my opinion, to say the least._

_A loud scream shattered the morning silence and that was followed by a figure being flung out of the cave. Following that was a long string of swearwords ending with: "GET AWAY FROM ME YOU PERVERT!"_

_I turned to Giratina. " You owe me five bucks."_

_"Noted." He said. Satisfied, I turned to Palkia._

_"You were supposed to put him beside her!"_

_"I think I may have made a slight miscalculation when I pushed him through the rift…"_

_On hearing this, everyone's eyes were instantly locked onto the pink dragon of space._

_"Err… oops?"_

* * *

"Anyway, why are you here, Latios? Have you come to welcome me into heaven?"

"No. Giratina's the one for that job. I can't go to heaven anyway. When I died, I still had unfulfilled requests and thus I chose to remain here as a spirit. I'm just simply visting you in your dreams."

"Does that mean I'm still alive?"

"Yes. And you're about to wake up soon. Here's my advice to you, old friend. Tell her how you feel about her. If you don't, you may end up like me, unable to tell the one I loved until it's too late."

"You know, you can always visit Lugia's dreams and tell her."

"I will. Just not yet. I'm still thinking on how to tell her."

Before I could reply, Latios said, "Well, looks like your time's up. It's been nice talking to you again, old friend."

* * *

I groaned and opened my eyes. Looking around, I found myself standing on top of the Space-Time tower. Apparently, the humans must have stopped the fighting somehow because Alamos Town was back to normal. Latios' words still rang in my mind and I decided to take his advice and tell Cresselia how I felt about her.

But first, the Legendaries of time and space were going to experience hell for fighting like that.

* * *

_Finished. For those who can't figure it out, the favor Darkrai asked Palkia to do was to shift Mewtwo beside Deoxys but apparently things didn't go as planned. Anyway, review._


End file.
